Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lower section structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-228482 describes a configuration in which a floor cross member with a hat shaped cross-section that, together with a floor panel, configures a closed cross-section, is disposed as a structure in which the floor cross member couples a rocker and a floor tunnel together. A lower edge portion of an end portion at the rocker (side sill) side of the floor cross member is configured with a notched shape, and a gap is provided between the lower edge portion and the floor panel.
In a collision mode in which a vehicle with a high vehicle height, such as a Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV), collides from the side, collision load is mainly input through a center pillar. However, the technology described in JP-A No. 2010-228482 does not take this point into consideration. There is therefore room for improvement from the viewpoint of controlling deformation of the floor cross member according to respective collision modes of side collisions.